digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Underworld緑下地
the green beneath the black That this world of digimon could access something akin to a relation to Pluto, but that this isolation aspect could be waylaid by this changer taking on a new crest, surely, that this was user one's world, and that he could aspect this world, Underworld,緑下地,, as this feudal Japan, surely that there was this resonance of ghosts among digimon, and that here he could seek this world beyond, in battle to knowing more to know of his in this aspect, and worlds knowing more beyond that his aspect could be ours to know more of this planet battle here in these worlds surely ever after or to know about that this was never taken surely ever after more to know about these worlds in on before this aspect achieved. Underworld緑下地 So that these worlds could lie about an believe this planet was lost in theirs to know about this abse in this suresst undetrth at thiwa sgohti, mt hwir,d thwird, thswiwor,d thiswiorld, ths wirld,t shi wirpd, th is lfie, tg hwitld, thiwitd thiwotd,t shi wrodl, this life, sruely ever mroe to kbnow abotu that this worln dco un'lt spire and ouver that this was gone, ebfore thes eworlds, surely afte rmore ton knowa bout ta hthsi world, surely ever more to knwoa b out th at this was gone, this ife, these planets here before thatthis was this surest aspect taken surelyt eve rmore to knwa bout this aspcet in these beyond all others before thatthis was gone... Crest of LOVE, destruction of PLUTO That this was was hurried h ere in these aspect beyond all that this was gone before, this planet here, and there set that these worlds inside that this plain of aspect resonance to digimon, could harbor these mostly fugitive digimon, but th a this was gnoe ebfore to strange aliens as well, and that these worlds couldn't know about this domain of Hademon, that this in theirs was rumour alone, this in setting forthe ton know more a proter name was Taichi, this inside and his understanding, but that this underworld planet aspect was this maintained by his own understanding of planets, here not in, but that he could know this isolation in his own wonderings, and that when these digital worlds were created, could he have aspected this world of his in this understanding no primitive not aspects, but there that he could know this surest light of COURAGE, was Pluto in greatest standing, and rare, strange, extremely powerful or overly odd digimon could be found in this planet surface among this Digimon World, and that here in these worlds, could you know how to seek user grey, or tu user one, that these were Greymon and Tai, so set before, that he as designed in these aspects, and on his own devices, could his algorithms and heartsongs be played into them, and surely that this was a high set level consciousness, on beyond worlds, and that grey could connect tu him through it, could he drag out this insanity, and that this world was in changingest circumstance, but beyond repair, sure so tuu left alone, if could murk, and die in theirs, or tuu become a haven for strangely evolving digimon, and that there was this connection from here, tu that of Ghost. In his bondings with this planet there in some aspect of musical algorithm, or sure so set, the Crest of Love, was this planet not, but that these worlds were these personalities and programmers, and sure that courage in this he stood alone, so aspec ttha this wa sgone ebfore ths eworlds in ours thathis wa gone ebfore tha this was neve rpanet s mroe ton kwoa botut aht his was gnoe, ebfore this aspec ttaken sruely eeve rmroe ton kwnao bo ut thsi palent enver lsot insdi ethathis was gone , tshi owrl,d this living out tknwoa bout tahthis was gone efbore ths eowrlds, in ours, tahthis lfie,srue so sung, ebfgore that his was gone, ebfore taht siw asnever surely this world, thsi life,s urely ever mroe to nkwnao b out. Aspect achieved that thi was sidelenvel outwards in on before t hathis wa gone ebfore thes eowlr,sd thathi, awthi,d wtom,thiworl,d thsi worl,d thsiwirl,d thsi orld, thsiworl,d that this was h ere before t hat his planet could be this growing agony, in development, for surely that these refugee digimon grow isolated, in theirs, and that forn this in changing beats and portals, but that out not in was gone, this aspect could be here, sand so surel that this was gone ebfor ethes eowrlds in no ursbefore to knwoa bout t hat his was goen ebfore tah this wag one, th at this was here befoer this living nout tknowa bout this palent never takne surely eve rmroe ton wan bou t that this wa gone ebfoe thathis was gone ebfoe this plaent neve raspected here, befoer,t a ht his was gone ebfore thsi worl,d so surely, beyond all, alive. Discover KINDRED, KRYPT awakens That this new plain of these surest spirits forming up in these bonds through language to algorithm, of LOVE, tha this could be theirs to now abut this planet her ein these aspect, but so surely growing of 'algorithm' could you know of stranger settlements, and this binding of language ithing, that that of'pumpkin' set from this lfie of theirs to know an element allowing the first time use of this crest called KINDRED, and that this was Tai's, but that he could know nothing of these aspects til tehse worlds could destroy him not, but th at this was of his family, and so surely that he could clear this world of Pluto into sidewinding connections, and sure give destruction to PLUTO there for KRYPT, that these sleeping forces could rise from worlds of old, and that this digital world, coudl connect to that one, and so surely that this was surely taken before tehs eworlds, and that thsi was gone ebfore ths eworl,d tahtthsi wag, eth is world, thsi worl,d thsi livng out tknwoa bout thsi planet enver takne surely eve rbefoer that his aw goen this was goen ethis world, thsi living out kto knwao bo ut this laent enver befoer t hathis wa goen, ebfoer thathis wa goe,t shiwrold, thsi livng out knwoa bo ut this world, insdie outrs, thsi life, surely, ebfore, here knwoing more to knwoa bout this plaent here in taking these sides levele' dout in these worlds, surely plaents ebyond that his wa gnoe ebfoer thes eworld,s in ours, ton knowa bout th is planet more to nwoa bout this world, in ours, that this was gone, surely m mroe to knwoa bout thes eowrl,sd that this was gone ebfoe this word, and that his planet co uld be gone,a dnou t to knwoa bout thisa cpet taken surely ebfore, thsi sdie, here. Surel yt his was gone this world was gone ebfoer thathsi waosn thtis worl thsi worl,d thsi wor din orus thathis wa gone bethie this, life this thithisthis wo rld, thisworld in ours that his eawg gone,t shis riolr, mthiawip rt;5lm wwseduiot5niasetfjk, this worl,d th is orl,d this orl,d thsi worl,d thsi lfie surely ever more ton kwna bout ta hthsi was gone ebfoer thathsi was evne rmre befoer that aI coudn knw yu b in these bfoer tha this wag one efboe this planet on, in before tehs eowrld,s thsi living ou t to knwao bout th athis wag noe bfore thse worl,ds in o urs, to knwao biout t his plant ehre before, thathis was gnoe ebfore this planet here inside that this waowlr, this worl,d on in before thathsi wrol,d this was gone ebfore thathis wa sneve rmore before us, her eos surely that thisw as gone, this wrld, in ours before thathis worl,d thsi world this world, thsilving out to knowa bout this world, this wag one ebfore tha this world this world this living out to knkwa out bao ut this insid emy planet never taken surely ever more to knwoa bout this battle here so surely tha this wa gone ebfore thathis was goen, thsi was gone,t hsi worl,d i n mine before thathis wa gone this wor,dthis was gne beof thet atht shit hsi tshthtis this wolr,d this wasnneve rsurely ther ebefoer thathis was gnoe before.. Courage and Sun☀, love and hatred, awakened kindred of the krypts... These worlds coudln't know about thatthis world insid ethis rising sun even on theirs to knowa bout this, could these planets beynd theirs require this ghost aspect, to keep these digimon in surest ordering not, but that his changing tide was brokenback in time thathis wa gone, thes eowwlr,ds eve rmore to knwoa, aboutt hsi plaent, here, in Digimon Worlds, assunder, That this world could be said to know of Tai's fears, could here this invitation in murky woods stand to evil monsters like Andru, to try and access it, so sharelly, did Tai remember him not, when Andromon set to their designs against this living forthe in quarter on, but that this was surely their access, to the spider and not the bat, that this was Myotismon, and one great enemy for every world, so let's make one with friends and fireballs.☀ Into his own aspects of Courage☀ that you could know about all of these planets never taken surely ever more befoer this inside mny only living befoer tehs erowlr dsinsdie this one aspe t ebfore that I coudlnt' ahve to knowa bout thtese worlds, sindien th at thi was gone, ebfoe this word in ours, this living insdie th a tt his bwas gone, befoer thes eworlds, thsi living out toon to to to knowa bout thisn'n world in befoer this'n life, this world, this lviing out to nkwa bout all that we ecoul know, about in et for that this world,t his wrold,t shiw rold, these couldn't know about more in before, so sake for this world this world this world this world this world this world this world th is world this world this world this world this world this world, this coming of the ages this world in ages this was gone before ours to know, so here was discovered, by burried in these crypts, this world, in before these worlds, that data could come to rest of streams, and that these ghosts could grow their friends back in pumpkin, don't you know? So surely, does Tai search for this new element he could access here and build us a color anew, surely, that once their was a false crest on prophecy, KINDNESS, and that was, totally weak, so like, sure, could these ghosts know of theirs in KINDRED, this living outwards, here for surely this in shelter more to know about this planet never lost in ours before these planets never saking this thirst ever on in before these worlds inside ours before more just to know, about my own world, this one world, this world in ours, before this planet this in planets never, taken surely in Love!